


come with me

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dildos, Gratuitous use of the c word, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: Kent spends his alone time well.





	come with me

**Author's Note:**

> Have some porn! Trans Male Porn To Be Exact!

Kent’s breathing is a bit labored, from exertion no doubt. He had been at this for what felt like an eternity, but would had to be only a few hours, max. Every once in a while he would turn over, find a new position, start again, but each one only brought him frustration. He wanted so desperately to figure out why this wasn’t working like he wanted it to, why his hands couldn’t do what he needed.

He worked until he let out a frustrated shout, falling to the bed, his slippery fingers falling away from his wet cunt. He was absolutely _soaking_ ; he had toyed with his clit earlier in the night and then worked himself up to slip a couple of fingers in, managing to get three deep and fucking himself with them until he was frustrated with his lack of orgasm.

Kent wanted to be able to cum; he deserved that at the very least, didn’t he? He whined like a kitten denied of cream and then turned over onto his belly, legs spread so that his pussy twitched in the open air. He was so impossibly turned on and he didn’t know what would ease the ache for him. He didn’t have a _who_ to help him out currently, so he had been making do with his fingers, but they could only do so much for him…

“Wait a second,” Kent murmured to himself.

He turned until he could reach beneath the bed, groping around for a while before his hand fell upon a solid box. He pulled it out with triumph, an excited noise falling from his lips as he opened said box and pulled out the contents.

Kent had made this purchase a long, _long,_ time ago. He remembered the exact date he had bought this dildo; it had come out of his first paycheck nearly a decade ago. The box had been undisturbed for a few years now, since Kent usually had _someone_ to take care of his needs and hadn’t needed it, but now…

“Please please please,” he whispered to himself as he rummaged in his bedside table for batteries. He produced two double A and nearly cried from joy. He fumbled a bit with getting them into the dildo, but once they were in he needed only to lube the thing up and slide it on home.

“God, _yessss,”_ Kent moaned as he slid the hard silicone into his pussy, the coolness something of a relief in its own right. The dildo hit the right spots in ways his fingers couldn’t, the light ridges nudging at him in places only others could usually get to.

He started pumping in slow motions, while lying on his back, in and out. He had been in such a rush to cum earlier, but now he felt like taking his time. The way the dildo filled him up was absolutely exquisite; if he didn’t have to, Kent felt like he would never pull it out. He kept up a nice pace, his eyes closed and his mouth open on a broken, _Oh, oh, oh._

He was sure this was heaven when he remembered that the dildo turned _on._ Kent’s fingers slipped over the button once, twice, three times before he let out a frustrated sound and managed to click it on. It had a single setting, but that was good enough for Kent. The vibrations were sudden and Kent’s hips bucked up a bit from the bed, as if he were trying to take the dildo deeper within himself.

“Yes…” he sighed, a hand straying down to touch his clit. His fingers circled it a bit, teasing more than anything else. His other hand held tight to the dildo, not wanting to let it go. He pulled his fingers away from his clit to switch hands, his left less tired than his right, and then he started to pump the dildo in and out of himself.

It was so much better like this, Kent decided. He was moving fairly slowly, still adjusting to the way he felt while he fucked himself with his dildo. It had been so long since he had done this it felt almost surreal. He wanted so much more; he made a mental note to buy something a little bigger. He had always been a bit of a size queen.

His cunt quivered around the toy, but almost refused to let it go when Kent went to pull it out. He turned back over onto his stomach, but shoved his knees beneath himself so that his ass was in the air. It was something of an awkward position, but it worked well enough for him. With an ease that almost seemed practiced, Kent plunged the dildo back into himself, and nearly cried from how much deeper it went. The new angle was like magic.

“Oh, fuck!” It was hard to keep quiet when the vibrations from the dildo rubbed over his G spot. He was almost rocking his hips back, meeting every inward push.

His hand was going to start cramping up soon, but he was already so close now. His right hand reached back down to touch his clit, the sensitive nub nearly throbbing now. Kent’s fingers pulled at and rubbed over it, working himself to his orgasm faster now than he had before.

The soft, punched noises that came from him were half muffled by the bed, but Kent knew his neighbors likely heard him when he came.

His cunt squirted with the force of his orgasm, the wetness spreading over the sheets and down his thighs. The dildo still vibrated within him, until his hands fell away from his pussy. It fell to the bed in a wet mess, covered in Kent’s cum and lube. He had to catch his breath before he could think about doing anything.

He came down from his post-orgasm high in ten minutes. Thirty minutes (and a second, more stilted orgasm) later, the video was cleaned up. He attached it to an encrypted email and typed out a message.

_Hey. Thought about you today._

It was short, sweet, and to the point. Without a second glance, Kent sent it off.

His phone buzzed, not even eight minutes later while he ate ice cream with Kit and watched soap operas, with a video message. The smirk that tugged at Kent’s lips was involuntary almost, as he swiped his phone open and pressed play…

**Author's Note:**

> JK all my friends already knew i was a Parse slut


End file.
